


Meeting The Dadmiral

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, cuteness, dadmiral Pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader is Pike's daughter and is breaking the news of her new relationship with Jim Kirk.





	Meeting The Dadmiral

**Author's Note:**

> Repost as individual fic.

"Don't look so terrified, Jim. It'll be fine. You know he likes you."

These words did not seem to ease your boyfriend's fears much as he sat waiting in your quarters for the connection to be established on the video call you'd be doing with your father. It wasn't often the Enterprise was in range to make such calls, so you took advantage of the times you did have.

This call would be a little different, though as you were going to break the news to your dad of your new romantic relationship with one James T. Kirk. 

Jim knew your dad very well, but was very unsure how he'd react to the news, given that he was fond of playing "big scary Admiral" to anyone who looked twice at you, a tendency which annoyed you a lot less when you were out in space.

As pilot, You saw Jim a lot when you relieved Sulu and frequently, he'd stay on the bridge longer than he was supposed to. Eventually, he got up the courage to come talk to you and admit he wanted to be friends. You'd heard plenty about the crazy rule-breaking genius from your dad, whom he'd given many grey hairs during his time at the academy. 

Jim, however, had obviously grown since then and you found you had a lot of things in common, including the love of fast starships and a nose for danger. (You'd famously attempted to break the academy speed record in the training shuttle and nearly been kicked out.) 

Jim was currently standing in the furthest corner of your room, waiting for you to give him the cue to join you in front of the screen. 

You'd practiced this little speech over and over and hoped it would placate your very protective father. 

"Hi, dad!" You greeted brightly, when your father's face appeared on screen. 

"Hi, honey," he returned, with a relaxed smile that said he was in a good mood. "How's space? Meet any new species lately?"

"A couple, but they didn't really like us, so we didn't stick around. How's the admiralty these days?" 

He sighed. "Tolerable. Komack's off planet, so there's been peace in the ranks. How's the Enterprise handling? She giving you any trouble?"

"None at all. She's as steady as ever," you said affectionately. "There is something I do need to inform you of, though." 

He leaned forward and squinted at you as if he was trying to read your mind. (He was infuriatingly good at that.) 

"And what would that be?" He said, with a gleam in his eye.

"I.... uh....have a boyfriend." You admitted.

"Mm-hmm." He sounded completely unperturbed, but that didn't mean anything. Your dad's poker face was unmatchable. 

"Who's the lucky soul that I should put the fear of God in?" 

You sighed and rubbed a hand over your face in embarrassment.

"You can talk to him, but only if you promise not to kill him. He already has a healthy respect for you, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Put him on then," he said and you beckoned Jim forward. The captain slowly crept forward and sat beside you, looking like he was afraid to even breathe. There was a moment of silence as your dad's jaw hung open and he processed this revelation. 

"Is this some sort of joke, Jim?" He asked at last, squinting again. 

"No, sir," Jim said. "Y/N and I are dating."

"Since when?" 

"Two weeks ago." 

"I see." He pondered this information for awhile and put on the Concerned Dad Look.

"Is this just a bit of fun, or are you somewhat serious?"

You and Jim looked at each other. 

"Serious!" You answered in unison. 

"Jinx!" You whispered and winked at him. Jim was too intimidated to smile back, because the Concerned Dad Look had transitioned into the Scary Dadmiral Look, a look you knew all too well.  
(Christopher Pike did not play around when it came to his family.) 

"Jim, being that you are a mature officer, I trust you understand what the consequences will be should this result in conduct unbecoming or Y/N being hurt."

Jim gulped.

"Dad...." you groaned, but he quelled you with his Dad Eye.(Another Look he was a master at)

"I understand sir. I have no intention of hurting Y/N. If I do, I'll deserve to be thrown out on my ass, if not shot out the airlock. She's very special to me and I will not do anything to break her trust or yours." 

Jim was very serious as he said this and you knew it came from his heart. Your dad had been the one to get him to quit wasting his life and join Starfleet and Jim was very loyal to him. Holding your breath, you watched the stern Dadmiral face relax finally.

"I believe you son. Now tell me, what was it that attracted you two to each other? I'm guessing it had something to do with fast starships?" 

"That, and his pretty face," you admitted, grinning at Jim. 

The Captain blushed. He was adorably awkward with compliments and usually turned red or quickly deflected. He was supposedly an egomaniac, but you had discovered that wasn't the case, at all. 

"She has this fearlessness about her and can fly a ship like no one's business," Jim said. "Then there's the fact she's got a brain that reads mine uncannily well and well, very good genetics." 

He was trying to butter up your dad, but it kind of was true. You definitely inherited your take-space-by-storm traits from him. 

On the screen, your dad chuckled. 

"You two are going to be trouble together, I see it already, but I won't try to discourage you. Your mother is going to be very anxious to hear about this, you know." 

"Yes," you sighed. That would be a much longer conversation, but the worst was now over, and Jim was still alive, so you figured you had the admiral's stamp of approval.


End file.
